


Make Me A Match

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, First Time, Matchmaking, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Wasp has always known that the only thing better than being with Tony and Natasha is for Tony and Natasha to be with each other. Now it's her time to prove it.





	Make Me A Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamrynBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamrynBarnes/gifts).



> Written for the Marvel is Marvel 2017 fest.
> 
> I love this game, and I loved writing this for you, CamrynBarnes! I hope you enjoy!

It was the most perfect idea ever! 

But of course it was! She’d had the idea for a long time. Actually, she’d had the idea for a long, _long_ time. But why wouldn’t she have? They were perfect for each other.

“Aren’t they perfect for each other?” she had sighed to Steve the other day, as they stood on the sidewalk watching Natasha and Tony trying to outdo each other at the Blasting Range.

Steve had looked at her, almost a little worriedly. “Perfect for what?” he’d said. 

Wasp had frowned at him. “Go away, spoil sport,” she’d said, and he’d laughed (with her, she was sure. No one ever laughed at her). 

“Good luck,” he had said then, but Wasp didn’t need luck. No way. She was the best matchmaker in all of Avengers Academy. In all of New York City probably. Maybe even the whole world!

She squealed to herself just at the thought of it.

But yes, it was perfect. She knew it was because she’d had the idea for a long, long, long time. Since back in the early days of the school when it was just the three of them wandering the halls and before villains were attacking them every single week.

Back then, she and Tony had hung out in his lab, eating cheese from the fridge and figuring out how to combine his stellar tech designs with her awesome fashion sense. But when Natasha had stopped by — usually to tell them they weren’t training hard enough and why weren’t they studying, they were going to get them all killed? (That was before Natasha had friends.) — Wasp had seen the way Tony looked at her. And not just in the lustful, appreciative way he looked at most females. It was different; she could tell.

With Natasha, it was harder. She looked at everyone like she wished they would just disappear. Unless she was looking at them like she wanted to stab them through the heart. But Wasp had worked on her. A lot. Put in so many hours and now Natasha’s hard outer shell wasn’t quite so hard anymore. The day Natasha called her a friend was one of the greatest accomplishments of her life.

But it was even more of an achievement the day she watched Tony give Natasha a stealth suit he had made just for her, with laser pulsars so she could fly and her own blasters, and Natasha had actually — willingly! — hugged him in thanks, and at that moment, Wasp knew. They were perfect for each other. She just had to make them see that.

•••

The club looked perfect. She had roped Steve and Sam and even Loki into helping her with it. It was empty — she had warned everyone else to stay away under threat of death — with the lights turned down low and candles hung around all the walls. The music right now was an upbeat pop song but as soon as they both sat down, it would turn to a romantic hymn. And of course the bar was stocked with what they liked best — scotch for Tony and vodka for Natasha.

She had made plans with both of them, separately, to hang out that night at the club.

“Of course,” Tony had said instantly, before he started talking to her about the new ideas he had to spice up his hot tub. She maybe had mentioned to him to turn it on for after the club, because hey, she was holding out good thoughts for those two crazy kids.

Natasha was, as expected, harder to get to agree. 

“I’m training,” she’d said.

“You’re always training.”

“Villains are always attacking.”

“And they always will be,” Wasp told her. “But we’re always ready for them. So take a night off. Come on! It’ll be fun! You can even try your new phone case that shoots the lasers out on the bartenders.”

“Hmmm,” Natasha had mused, before sighing. “Fine. I’m in.”

Now, Wasp checked her phone. Almost seven. Natasha would likely be right on time, Tony a few minutes late, but she couldn’t let them see her.

She tucked her phone in her pocket, closed her eyes, then flew up into the air to hide as her tiny little wasp self in the rafters.

As expected, the door to the club opened at seven o’clock on the dot and in walked Natasha, looking more casual than normal in black pants and a red shirt. (Someday, Wasp was going to get that girl to wear another color. Maybe purple.)

Natasha looked around the empty space, one eyebrow raised, one arm held out, probably seconds away from activating her widow bites. Wasp knew she was worried about why there was no one else there, but when Natasha turned to the bar, the robot on duty nodded at her and put out a glass of vodka and Wasp was happy to see Natasha almost slink her way to the stool and sit down.

She didn’t have to wait too long. Only a few minutes had passed before the door opened once more and Tony came flying inside. Literally. He went swooping in and it wasn’t until his feet touched the ground by the bar that he seemed to realize only Natasha was sitting there.

“Where’s Wasp?” Tony asked Natasha.

“No idea,” she said and frowned. “I feel like she set us up.”

“Why would she do that?” Tony said, and then he smirked at her. “Do you _like_ me, Black Widow?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Why would you care if she set us up if you don’t even like me?” Tony was definitely enjoying this. Wasp could tell. 

Natasha wasn’t. She put her drink down and stood up. “I’m leaving.”

Tony grabbed her wrist. — “Natasha” — just as the music changed from the pop music to that slow romantic tune Wasp had specifically requested. She leaned forward eagerly to watch.

“Dance with me,” Tony said.

Wasp thought for a minute that Natasha was going to say no. She looked supremely unhappy and very tense.

But then something odd happened. 

Wasp saw her relax and she actually, almost, sort of, smiled. At Tony.

“Fine,” she said, and she let Tony lead her out on the dance floor.

Up in the rafters, Wasp silently cheered.

•••

Three songs later and Wasp was doing flips up in the rafters. Both her besties were dancing together and looking happy! (Or, well, Tony was looking like he just received a new fridge full of cheese and Natasha was looking less glum than normal, which for her meant happy.) Her plan had worked!

She was so excitedly celebrating, though, she didn’t realize she had left her hiding spot. At least not until she heard Natasha say, “We can see you Wasp.”

She landed beside them with a big grin.

“Oops,” she said. “Hi. Having fun?”

“Almost,” Tony said.

Wasp frowned. “Almost?!?!” 

“There’s one thing that would make it better,” he said, and Natasha nodded in agreement.

Wasp wracked her brain. “Disco lights?” she finally said. “Laser beams that you have to disable before you can get your drink?”

“No,” Tony said, and he sounded rather serious. “You.”

She eyed him curiously. “What?”

“You,” Natasha said, and this time Tony laughed.

“You don’t think it’s a party without you, do you?” he said.

For once in her life, Wasp was almost at a loss for words. But the others knew what to do. Tony slipped an arm around her and his other around Natasha, and Natasha put hers around Tony and Wasp. Together they began to swap to the music. All three of them.

“Okay,” Wasp said two dances later, sandwiched between Tony and Natasha. “You were right. This is better.”

And she leaned up to give Tony a kiss, then turned her head to do the same to Nat. And smiled wider when they kissed each other a moment later.

She had been right. It was the most perfect plan ever.


End file.
